


I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: AU, F/M, Fairy Tales, Fantasy, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: Aka my new fantasy au, this time based on one of my all time favourite Disney films, Sleeping Beauty. Thanks so much to @b99peraltiago and @397bartonstreet for your help and advice on this first chapter – I hope you all enjoy it!
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Aka my new fantasy au, this time based on one of my all time favourite Disney films, Sleeping Beauty. Thanks so much to @b99peraltiago and @397bartonstreet for your help and advice on this first chapter – I hope you all enjoy it!

Long ago, in a time of myth and magic, forest is deathly still. Wrapped in a curtain of inky black sky, the trees sway in time with the slight breeze blowing through their leaves. Any human entering probably wouldn’t notice the tiny lights flickering, or the flutter of wings. 

Footprints approach. The moonlight reflects the shine of an axe. A man is here for firewood. He finds a tree and hacks at it and as the fairies fly out screaming at the loss of their home, red rage spilling out of their skin, they lay a curse on his family, one that will have to be defeated every 100 years.

They curse the Peralta name. 

– 

It starts off as a morning like any other. They wake up to Leo and Livvy rushing in, a blur of giggles and cuddles and kisses crashing onto their bed. Soon enough, the kids are coated up and dropped off at kindergarten and pre-school and they’re headed off to the precinct. 

They go into a corner to chastely kiss each other goodbye and then they go their separate ways. 

It gets to lunchtime and Amy decides she’s going to surprise her husband. 

When she walks in, the squad are standing around in shocked silence and Jake is on the floor, asleep, slowly disappearing.


	2. Chapter two

A second, a stumble, a clashing collision of heels

You’re flying

Your arms stretch out, your fingers reaching only darkness  
Further down, colours meld and move as you float  
You touch gold and green, pink and blue  
Your stomach swooping the whole way down  
Without ground, without aim  
Floating on in an ocean of colours and stars 

Outside of his dreams of flight, Jake rests high at the top of a tall tower, aged with time, moss and vines climbing up the time-worn bricks. 

It’s surrounded by a forest, with untold dangers lurking within. 

Like the cursed before him, he can only be woken with true love’s kiss. 

\- 

“...So what do we do now?”, Rosa asks as they cram into a booth at Shaw’s, speaking rather flippantly for the situation. 

She’s met with silence, as they’re all attempting the mental mechanics required to process what the hell just happened to Jake. 

“I just need to go home”, Amy says in a quiet, rough voice, not looking at her colleagues as she slowly rises from her seat and heads out of the bar. 

“We can meet up in the morning and decide what to do next”, she then says absentmindedly as she walks away. 

She walks on, a part of her brain still not quite understanding the situation she’s been thrown into. She barely concentrates as she drives, almost having to swerve to avoid a car she didn’t notice in her daze. 

She only wakes up when she has to go to the school gate to pick up Mac from Kindergarten and then straight on to Livvy’s preschool. She tries to put on a brave face for the sake of her children, but they can tell that something is up. 

When they get back to the apartment, she has to hold back tears as she sits them down on the sofa and explains that their daddy has had to go away for a little while, but that he loves them so, so much and will try come back to them as soon as he can. 

As she goes to a cold empty bed, the pain and confusion in Mac and Livvy’s faces still playing in her mind again and again, she finally, finally lets hot tears flow onto the pillow. 

-

As she walks into the precinct the next morning, she feels the pain melt away and turn to determination. No matter what, she is going to get her husband back. 

And a spark of hope is finally provided in the form of a note left in the exact spot where Jake disappeared. The squad is gathered around it and Terry hands it to her silently. 

The note reads: 

Fear not, your loved one rests in a high place  
For there is an ancient curse placed upon their bloodline  
You have 5 days to reverse what has been done  
Only true love’s kiss can break the spell 

Amy speaks the words aloud and in an instant they’re transported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the intro is an original poem I wrote because that’s low key become my Quarantine Hobby and then when I was writing this chapter I realised that it fit with what I was doing here


End file.
